


The true me

by fanfictiongirl100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Crossover, Derek Hale - Freeform, Family, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Mikaelson Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiongirl100/pseuds/fanfictiongirl100
Summary: "I'm a thousand years old you can't kill me!"When void Stiles scream that he not only  mean himself that he was thousand year old but also the body he possessed."Did you think just because you possess me that you can get my power."My name is Stiles Stilinski. Everyone and the pack thinks I'm this defenseless human that only good for founding fact and information but they don't know that I'm a thousands years old. You can't kill me, you can kill me but you need to what I am and not many people knows what I am and even then it's hard. Why, because I'm a Mikaelson.





	1. The Mikaelson

**Funny fact I have never watch the original only the vampire diaries.**

**Stiles pov**

Me and the pack is having our daily lesson with Deaton. He want us to know every supernatural creatures so we are ready to know of our next treat. "Today we are talking about one of the oldest supernatural creatures in our world, vampires." Deaton start to say. "Vampires isn't real" Scott says and Isaac agree with him. "Scott your eyes turn red with claws." I say to him. "Vampires? really?" "Oh my good Scott, you're a werewolf, why can't vampires be real?" "Back to vampires." Deaton say. "The first vampires is the Mikealson, the Mikaelson  became vampires in the early 10th century." I turn out after that because I already know everything he going to say and little more.

  
**Next day**

Stepping out of my jeep to hell aka school. I see Scott and we walk thru the double doors. A pat him on the shoulder. "We survive this." I say.

 

 

  
The first class is of course history. Me and the rest of the pack are sitting on our usual sheets. "Hi, I'm going to be your new history teacher, Elijah Mikaelson." Why are my brother here? The door opens and two new student comes in. "Which pleasure to see that you two find the right room." Elijah says to the new student that I already know. "Rebekah Mikaelson and this is my brother Kol." Rebekah says. "Are you three related?" One of my classmate ask. "Yes. Find some a chair so we can continue the lesson." Elijah says to my brother and sister. Rebekah find a empty chair behind Lydia and Kol find a chair in the back. "This lesson we are going to talk about..." I don't know what Elijah says after that, probably something I already know. I wounder how my brothers and sister found me, I leaf for a reason. "Stiles, are you listening?" "What?" "Are you listening to what I have said?" Elijah ask me. "I am now" I say. "I want to talk to you after class" My oh so brother says. The class continue with no interruption.

 

  
"What do want?" I ask Elijah. Rebekah and Kol was with us too. "No hello?" Rebekah say. "Why are you here?" "We want to be a family again." says Elijah. "I came for food and to have some fun in this town." Kol say with a smile. My phone light up and I see that a got a message from Scott.

[Stiles pack meeting now hos D]

[Now?????]

[Yes now] [Where are you?]

[I'm with the new teacher and the two students]

[You have to get out NOW!!]

"Who are you talking to? Are you in some dog pack brother?" Kol ask and start to laughs. I speed with my vampire speed out to my jeep and drive to Deaton.

At Deaton

When I open the door I see the whole pack (Scott, Lydia, Malia, Isaac, Kira and Derek) surrounding Deaton's table. "What is this emergency meeting about?" I ask them. "Lydia here thinks that the new Mikaelson are the original vampires." Isaac says. "I got bad vibes from them. Deaton can you get the photo you show us yesterday of the Mikaelson?" Lydia ask.  Deaton goes and gets a old book on one of his shelfs. "I have it here" he says and takes out a old photo. One of the photo I'm not in, thankfully. "It can't be, they look the same, vampires can't be real." Scott says "Vampires are much real" A voice say. "Klaus" I say forgetting that my pack is there. Something blurry pass thru the door and Rebekah, Kol, Elijah stands by Klaus. Wait is that Finn and Freya. I thought that Finn and Freya died but I guess they did't.  "How rude of me to not introduce us" Klaus start to say. "We are the Mikaelson" "The vampire that not exist" Rebekah say right after. "What makes us the pleasure to meet the famous Mikaelson here?" Deaton ask, trying to not see scared out. "We just here for our brother" Klaus answer. "Hello brother" he says looking at me.


	2. Mother and father

**Watched the maze runner, the scorch trial again and the person that plays Aris remands me of my ex and it's so annoying. Probably bad grammar and spelling and all but here the next chapter.**

**previously**

" _Vampires are much real" A voice say. "Klaus" I say forgetting that my pack is there. Something blurry pass thru the door and Rebekah, Kol, Elijah stands by Klaus. Wait is that Finn and Freya. "How rude of me to not introduce us" Klaus start to say. "We are the Mikaelson" "The vampire that not exist" Rebekah say right after. "What makes us the pleasure to meet the famous Mikaelson here?" Deaton ask, trying to not see scared out. "We just here for our brother" Klaus answer. "Hello brother" he says looking at me._

  
**Nobody's pov**

"I don't know who they are, I only know what Deaton told us yesterday." Stiles say to the pack. "We are going you know where to find us." Klaus whisper so only the vampires could hear. Klaus knows that they can't force Stiles to come with them so they have to wait until Stiles come on his own will. Klaus leaves with the other vampires minus Stiles. I didn't know that they hade another brother."Deaton says to us. "What are we going to do?" Lydia ask." We have to wait until they found their brother, until then we have stay as far away from them. If it's true that their parents are after them we have to hope that they don't come here. "Deaton says.

 

  
**2 days later**

  
The pack was kidnap after school and wakes up in a warehouse. "Where are we? I ask the pack. The pack was sitting on the ground chained to the walls around the room and I was laying in the middle of the room chained to the floor. "I see two people in the dark corner of the room. "Who are you and what do you want with us" Scott ask. "We are the Mikaelson" I my father say and walk forward with Esther, my mother. " Stiles where are the rest of the originals?" Esther says. "I don't know?" "Let just kill them my father, Mikael says and takes out a white oak tree. "Wait you can't kill us." Scott says. Lydia start to cry with the others." You can't get out this chains are built to stand against werewolfs." Mikael says and walk up to me. "If you don't say anything we are going to kill you mutt pack, one after one until you tell us where they are." I see someone vamp speed and knock out Mikael. "Klaus" I hear my mother say. My other siblings vamp speed to my pack to help them out. "Cast the spell" My father yells at my mother. "What spell?" Rebeka say.” A binding spell, If you kill one you kill them all."


	3. Klaus saves the day

**Previously**

_If you don't say anything we are going to kill you mutt pack, one after one until you tell us where they are." I see someone vamp speed and knock out Mikael. "Klaus" I hear my mother say. My other siblings vamp speed to my pack to help them out. "Cast the spell" My father yells at my mother. "What spell?" "A binding spell, If you kill one you kill them all."_

**Stiles pov**

I can't let them do that to me and my siblings and the pack. "Kill all of them" My father yells. " "NO" I yells and my parents fly back hard to the wall. Klaus vamp speed to our mother and snap her neck because she the only that can cast the spell. "Nicklaus" My father says angry and vamp speed to Klaus and stab him in the heart with the white oak tree. "We are going to get our revenges next time" My father says and take Esther body and vamp speed out. Klaus heals fast for being stab by the oak tree and runs out with our brothers and sisters after my sibling help us out me and the pack went to Deaton to talk.

 

"Where have you been?" Derek ask us when we walk in. " You know the usual kidnapped, death threats, the usual" I say. " Who kidnapped you?" Deaton ask. "The Mikaelson parents." I say. "Tell me what happened" Deaton ask wanting to know everything. "They kidnapped us and ask us if knew where the Mikaelson where and if we didn't they would kill us." Lydia told them. "How did you get away?" Deaton ask. "The Mikaelson came in and saved us." Isaac says. "Stiles what did you do when you yell no and they fly to the wall?" Scotty ask me. "I don't know how I did that, maybe it has something to do with my spark" I answer but I know how I don't want them to know my secret. Only my dad who really isn't my dad knows. " The Mikaelson children isn't know for saving people more for killing people so why would they interfere and get themselves in danger?" Deaton say to himself but with the werewolf and vampire hearing we all heard what he said. Not every original vampires kills people, like me, I haven't kill people in years. I kinda want to kill Jackson some time but I have never done it. " Can you kill them any other way the white stake?" Derek ask Deaton."Not what I know of" "The were talking about a brother that the thought was in Beacon Hills." Scott says. "Why would he came here of all the places?" Derek ask. "Probably the nemeton" I say, I got drawn here by that. "How are going to find this unknown brother?" Lydia ask. "I have heard rumors that they could have a younger brother. I have to look in some old books and see if I can find anything." Deaton says and go out to get his books. "Let's find this guy" Scott says.


	4. The spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably bad grammar and spelling

**Previously**

_"How are going to find this unknown brother?" Lydia ask. "I have heard rumors that they could have a younger brother. I have to look in some old books and see if I can find anything." Deaton says and go out to get his books. "Let's find this guy" Scott says._

**Stiles pov**

"How are we going to find him? We don't even have a name" Lydia say. "I look thru some of my I found a name in one of the books." Deaton says. "Genim Mikaelson" "Does it says anything about him?" I ask. "It's doesn't says anything but it's a photo of Genim" Deaton says and takes out a photo. "Stiles that looks like you" Scott says chocked. " It's has to my ancestor" I says. I can't let them found out about me. "It's has to be if they haven't Photoshop it." Kira says. "Do you have any idea how to find this guy?" Scotty ask Deaton. "I have a tracking spell I can try." Deaton asys and walk to get a map some herbs and a bowl. He takes the photo of me and places it in the bowl and the herbs after and turn on the lighter to burn it up and throw the ashes on the map of beacon hills. "The ashes going to draws to where he is" Deaton told us. The ashes draws to the vet clinic, where we were."Did you do the right spell?" Scott ask. I know that he did the right spell because that the spell I do to know where my siblings are. You need to be a spark/drud/emissary or a witch to do the spell. My mom was a witch but she isn't anymore. The witches took away her power when he made us vampires but she can use it when it's to bonding our blood to kill Klaus. I'm glad that drud/emissary/spark and witches is rare to find so my parents couldn't threat someone witch to find me. "Why didn't it work?" Scott ask. Oh Scotty boy it worked but you can't find me when I'm already here. My phone rings and I see that it's Elijah and go out so that the other can't hear. "We need to talk, met us in the woods behind your house." He says. "Okay, I'm on my way." I say ending the call. "I need to go home my dad want to talk to me." I say to the pack and go out to my jeep.

**Scott's pov**

After Stiles left we talk some more. "Can we try the spell again?" Isaac ask. Deaton try the spell and get a other result. The ashes draws to Stiles house. "He is behind Stiles house." Kira says.

 

We get to Stiles right after we found out where this Genim are. We walk to the back of Stiles house and see him talking to some people. "I can't go with you brother" Stiles says. I start to smell to see who they are and I smell the Mikaelson. "Brother?" I say and the Mikaelson with Stiles looks at me and the pack.


	5. The true me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, sorry

**Previously**

_We get to Stiles right after we found out where this Genim are. We walk to the back of Stiles house and see him talking to some people. "I can't go with you brother" Stiles says. I start to smell to see who they are and I smell the Mikaelson. "Brother?" I say and the Mikaelson with Stiles looks at me and the pack._

**Stiles pov**

**(Before the pack arrives)**

I drive to my house and go out to the woods behind my house. "Stiles, we can't stay here." Elijah says. "You guys can go and I'm going to stay." I say to my siblings. "You can't stay, mother and father know where you lives." Rebekah says. "If you haven't come here they wouldn't know where I live." I yell. "You are coming with us with or without your permission." Klaus says taking out a dagger. "I can't go with you   brother." I say to them, can't they see that a have a life here. "Brother?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around and see Scott with the rest of the pack standing behind me. " Stiles what do you mean brother?" My best friend ask. " You are coming with us." Klaus says not taking a no for a answer, gripping the dagger harder. "No, I'm not going with you." "You know Klaus going to dagger you if you not coming with us." My sister Rebekah say. " Nobody are going to dagger anyone and Stiles not going with you." My brother Scott say. Klaus gets a little bit angry and vamp speed to me gripping my upper arm. "Stay out of this mutt" Klaus says angry. Scott roar with the rest of the pack and changes to their beta form and the fight begins.

   

   

Derek is trying to take out Klaus while Scott was fighting against Elijah and Finn. Isaac was fighting against Kol, Rebekah vs Malia and me, Lydia and Freya was watching the fight. I can't let them know about who I am but my siblings are winning. Klaus is having Derek by his neck choking him, blood dripping from his chest. I have to do something or the pack are going to die. I vamp out and vamp speed to Klaus and push him away from Derek and do the same to my other siblings. "Stiles what are you?" Scott ask me when he sees my red eyes. "Have you always been this?" Lydia ask. "That my brother " Klaus says smiling at me. "Who are you?" Derek ask. I can't hide the truth any longer so I tell them the truth.

The true me, or my real name is Genim Mikaelson.


	6. Run or fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad grammar and spelling

 

**Previously**

_I vamp out and vamp speed to Klaus and push him away from Derek and do the same to my other siblings. "Stiles what is you?" Scott ask me when he sees my red eyes. "Have you always been this?" Lydia ask. "That my brother " Klaus says smiling at me. "Who are you?" Derek ask. I can't hide the truth any longer so I tell them the truth._

_The true me, or my real name is Genim Mikaelson._

**Stiles/Genim's pov**

"Genim Mikaelson like the original vampire Genim?" Scott ask. "Yes like the origanl vampire, brother to Klaus." "Why didn't you say anything?" Lydia ask. " I was hoping that you guys wouldn't find out because my family are dangerous and if you haven't notice my parents are killers that kills anything to get to us." I say to her. "Is vampire like the one in twilight, when they sparkles in the sun?" Kira ask. "No, we just burn up and die." I answer her. "Why would your parents wanna kill their own kids, they can't be that bad." Scott says. "Scott they tried to kill us, like actually kill us. I wish I had parents like your mother Scott and like the sheriff and Claudia but I don't." I say. "If you are a vampire how do I have memories of us when we were kids?" Scott ask. "I did a spell so I look younger." "You did a spell? Don't tell me that witches is real too." Derek says to me. "I am one" I say to him. "Yeah, because the powerless human is a witch, if you are a witch you have to be the weakest" Derek say, not believing that I'm a witch. I start to get a little bit angry now. I'm not a defenseless, powerless or human."Actually, my brother here is the most powerful witch I know." My sister Freya says before I do something I will regret  and stand behind me taking her hands on my shoulders. " This is boring. Can't we have some fun?" Kol ask. "By fun you mean killing people." Elijah say. "Back to the point, we need to go back home now that mother and father knows where you live and I guess you can take your mutt friends with you now that our parents knows about them." Klaus says. "We can't leave, our family is here." Scott says. "If you don't leave you are going to die now that father knows that you have history with Stiles. If we don't leave you and your friends are not going to have any family left."  My brother Klaus says to Scott. "This is our town and we are not going to leave and run away" Scott says flashing his alpha eyes. " Me personally doesn't care if you dies or not, I'm just giving this offer because you are friends with my brother." I know that Scott won't change his mind and Klaus sees that too. "Come we are going " Klaus says after giving Scott time to change his mind. I can't let mother and father kill all my friends and the people I love to get to me. "I'm not going. I can't let them kill my friends...my family." "We are your family, always and forever." Klaus says angry. "If it's something I have learn from living here it's that you don't have to be family by blood to be one, I would die for them and they would die for me." I say. "Genim is right we can't run forever." My sister Rebekah say supporting me. "What are going to do?"  Scott ask. "We have to kill my parents."  I say.


	7. Mystery pov

**Back again with a new chapter and new ideas to my other stories and new ones. I'm a little bit better and glad that I got my writhing passion back. Probably bad grammar, spelling and a bit tired, it's 02:26 in the morning in my country. But here the new chapter.**

**(I will edit it later)**

**Previously**

  
"If it's something I have learn from living here it's that you don't have to be family by blood to be one, I would die for them and they would die for me." I say. "Genim is right we can't run forever." My sister Rebekah say supporting me. "What are going to do?" Scott ask. "We have to kill my parents." I say.  

**Mystery pov**

I'm standing not far away to hear what they are talking about. They are to engage in their conversation to see me. I have heard about the original vampire before. The original parents, Micheal and Ester that turn their children to blood thirty killers and are known to wanting to killer their abomination for kids. 

I can use this information about Stiles and his siblings to my advantage. Who could imagine that the defenseless human is a original vampire. Now I only have to find the original parents. After a while I find them in a bonded building not far away from Beacon hills.                                  

"We know you here, if you don't want to die you should state your business." I hear a male voice say. I step out from my hiding. "How did you find us?" Ester ask. "I have my ways." I says smiling  "By the way you have been hiding you know who we are. What do you want? " The woman ask me. " I heard that you are searching after your children and I know where they are. I also know that you have problem with the McCall pack" "Why do you want to help us? What do you get from helping us?" Ester ask knowing that the man want something in return. "The only thing I want is to kill Scott McCall." I say with a smile. "What is your name?" Micheal ask. "My name is Peter Hale.


	8. Pack meeting

 

"We are not killing anybody" Scott says. "Sometimes you have to kill people to save others." Stiles say to him. Stiles family and the pack have got back to the vet clinic to talk about how to kill his parents before they can kill them. "We haven't killed anyone and we are not going to start now." the true alpha say. "I have killed people, a dozen of people." Stiles says regretting the killings he did when he shut down his emotions. "They will do anything to get us even start a war, do you know what happens in war Scott, do you Scott, people dies. I know because I have been in wars. I have seen friends die and every day they said, Are we going to wake up tomorrow or is this our last day. Do you know what the hardest part is, is to know that either way I was going to survive in the end." Stiles says. "We can't run away, we are beacon hills protectors." Scott says. "How long time do you guys think we have before or parents find us?" Stiles ask his siblings. " Maybe 3 weeks if we are lucky." Freya answer. " Does anyone have a white oak stake?" Rebekah ask. "Why do we need a white oak stake?" Malia ask. "Doesn't we just need to have a regular wood stake?" the coyote ask. " If it's was so easy we would have killed them a long time ago." Elijah says. " It isn't written in any book how to kill a original or about a white oak tree." Deaton says looking thru a old book. " When we found out about the white oak tree we burn it and stopped all traces and killed everyone that knows about it's." Klaus says with a cold face. " We are not killing people." the alpha says angry again. "Do whatever you want but we are going to do what we do best." Stiles says referring to him and his siblings. "What, killing people." Scott says like a joke. "Yes" Stiles answer.


End file.
